


Under the Rain, Flowers Bloom

by ALICE (Avistella)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 19:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13488333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/ALICE
Summary: Literally just a collection of self-indulgent porn containing little to no plot with Gladio and my OC.





	Under the Rain, Flowers Bloom

A breathy moan followed by a low grunt. Hands desperately clutching onto sheets in disarray, the mattress creaking in a sinful but steady rhythm. Gladio’s palms lie on the bed, resting on either side of Nil’s head, mindful of his larger frame that’s pushing against her smaller one, his length filling her up and stretching her out in the most wonderful of ways. It feels like they’re being consumed by one another, bodies entangled in a messy and hot mess, hips snapping to meet with each other in tune.

“Can we switch?” Gladio asks in a deep and heavy voice, making him seem even more alluring than he already is. It isn’t that he’s tired, but there’s something appealing about looking up at the woman from underneath rather than above.

Nil hums an affirmative, mind dizzy with pleasure to give anything else much thought. The Shield offers a smile before carefully flipping the two of them around to switch positions. Nil moves to sit atop Gladio’s figure, choking on a loud moan as gravity helps her bury Gladio’s thick cock even deeper inside her walls, leaving her to feel so full and satisfied, her heart racing a mile a minute.

The woman closes her eyes and whimpers at the sensation, her body trembling as she tries to get accustomed to his girth. “ _Gods_ , you’re so _big_ ,” Nil whines, and Gladio can’t tell if she’s praising him or complaining about him. Either way, it makes him chuckle and prompts him to buck his hips up once.

Nil cries out, her eyes snapping wide open as the movement causes the hot flesh inside her to unabashedly rub against all the sweet spots. “ _Fuck, Gladio!_ ” she curses loudly while breathing heavily, placing her hands atop the broad chest underneath her to steady herself as she bows her head to glare at him. “I wasn’t ready!”

“Sorry,” the Shield responds with a cheeky grin, reaching an arm up to caress Nil’s cheek. Sure enough, he was apologetic, but at the same time, it felt far too good that he didn’t fully regret his actions. Nil purses her lips at the man’s halfhearted apology, but she doesn’t stay mad at him for long when he adds, “I can’t help it. I’m just really happy to be with such a sweet and lovely woman like you.”

Nil rolls her eyes, but the action lacks any real contempt as her expression melts to a warmer one. “If you continue saying things like that, then I’ll just end up falling in love with you even more.”

“But not as much as I love you, I bet,” Gladio replies almost like a challenge of sorts, letting his hands stroke up and down the sides of Nil’s body, his sensual and firm touches speaking volumes of the depth of his feelings towards the woman above him.

Nil can’t find an appropriate response, so she merely leans forward, her chest pressing flush against Gladio’s as she kisses him slowly and deeply. Carefully, while still keeping their lips and tongues locked together, Nil lifts herself up from the Shield’s considerable length before bringing herself back down. Both Gladio and Nil moan into the kiss at the friction of the sensitive parts of their bodies before Nil repeats the action.

Gladio allows her to take the lead for now, and she settles on a slow rhythm that has them both feeling each and every single inch of each other. Nil breaks the kiss apart for air, another pleasured moan slipping past her lips at the feel of their connected selves. Gladio’s hands snake their way to her ass and kneads the soft flesh, eliciting a soft whine from the woman, much to his delight.

Without even taking notice of it, the two start to grow more energetic, Gladio bucking his hips underneath to plunge himself even far deeper inside as Nil increases her pace, bouncing on the Shield’s throbbing shaft with absolute vigour.

“ _A-Ahhn_ … Ah, _fuck_ , Gladio, you feel so good. You feel _so good_ …” Nil comments without shame, completely out of breath as her eyes flutter shut from all the pleasure that’s overflowing through her.

Gladio’s deep and guttural growl rumbles through his chest as he moves faster, spurred on by Nil’s repetitive praise. She throws her head back with a sharp cry as the Shield takes control, his nails digging into her skin as he lifts the woman’s weight with ease before bringing her back to slam down on his cock.

“Mmm, you like that?” Gladio asks with a hint of mischievousness, not waiting for Nil’s response before he does it again and again and again, the sound of their wet skin slapping against one another leaving them both in a frenzy.

Slowly, the Shield sits up on the bed while holding Nil close to him, their bodies aching for release as they roll their hips in harmony. Gladio’s hands touch Nil everywhere—her back, her hips, her sides. He can’t get enough, squeezing at the soft flesh while her own nails drag down along his broad back, leaving marks in their wake.

Gladio buries his face in the crook of Nil’s neck, his cock throbbing and twitching as he approaches his peak, and he growls against her skin. The Shield deeply breathes in Nil’s scent mixed in with sweat and sex, and _gods, he can’t take it any longer_.

Gladio is brought over the edge with a broken gasp, his cum filling Nil up as he forces her down flush against him, burying himself as deep as he can. The woman whimpers softly at the warm sensation but otherwise basks in it, delicately running her fingers through his hair and cooing his name as he empties himself inside her.

With a satisfied sigh, the Shield pulls himself away, taking Nil’s face into his hands and gently kisses her. He flops back down on the bed looking quite sated as the woman carefully gets off of him. He hums contently before remembering something. “Ah, crap, you didn't—”

Nil’s light laughter fills the room, cutting off Gladio’s sentence with a wave of her hand. “It’s fine. I’m satisfied enough.”

Wrapping his fingers around the woman’s wrist, Gladio pulls her down, maneuvering around so that he’s back to hovering over her, a determined look on his face. “Nope, I promised to take care of you, after all. Choose: fingers or mouth?”

“Mmm… Fingers,” Nil relents without fuss, stroking the man’s muscular arms and shoulders. “I want to be able to kiss you.”

“ _With pleasure._ ”


End file.
